David Evans - Codename: Falcon
by Wild Man Pacheco
Summary: David Evans has been secretly selected as an agent to bring the Powerpunk Girls back to Townsville after they destroyed it. However, David isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Will he be successful in capturing the Punks or not? (I'm having this story take place after the events of 'Deja View'.
1. Chapter 1

**David Evans **

**Codename: Falcon**

**Chapter 1**

David Evans is sitting in the Powerpuff Girls' house watching TV when an agent looking guy comes busting through the front door.

Agent: "David Evans?"

David: "Ummm...yeah? What's up?"

Agent: "My name is Agent M. I work for a special force here in Townsville. You have been chosen to go into Viletown, the counterpart of Townsville in an alternate universe, and capture the Powerpunk Girls, and then you are to report back to Townsville by going through the Powerpunk Girls bedroom mirror so we can bring those girls to justice."

David looked confused for a minute.

David: "What?"

Agent M: (Sighs in frustration) "Okay, you are to capture the counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls-"

David: "There's counterparts of the girls?!"

Agent M: "WILL YOU LET ME FINISH?!"

David: "Sorry."

Agent: "Yes there are counterparts of the girls called the Powerpunk Girls. We will tell you more at the headquarters."

David: "Wait, why do you want me to bring the girls into _Townsville_ instead of bringing them to justice in _Viletown_?"

Agent M: "Because a while back, the Powerpuff Girls and Powerpunk Girls switched universes and the Powerpunk Girls destroyed our city. We want them to be brought to justice here in Townsville."

David: "Oh okay. But how am I gonna get into Viletown?"

Agent M: "The Powerpuff Girls bedroom mirror. No more questions! Just do as you are told!"

David: "Whatever."

Agent M: "Okay. We will go back to my headquarters to get you all prepared and set up for your stay in Viletown."

David: "Stay?! How hard is it gonna be to catch three freaking girls?!"

Agent M: "You have no f*****g idea who you will be going up against."

As Agent M and David walk out of the house David stopped.

David: "Wait one more question, please."

Agent M: "What?!"

David: "Why me? Why not my two friends Evan and Danny or the _Powerpuff Girls_?"

Agent M: "Because one, The Powerpuff Girls have a hard time catching them, two they are in school right now, three, your two friends work for a living and four, you're the only one sitting on his ass not doing anything now let's go."

David: "Oh okay."

At the headquarters, Agent M brought David to their big boss. John Betters.

John: "Oh hello Agent M. I see you brought our Mr. Evans. Hello, I'm John; I'm in charge of the headquarters here. Come into my office, sit down."

They go into John's office.

John: "Now Mr. Evans you have been chosen specifically and carefully to capture the three little Powerpunk Girls who destroyed our city some time ago."

David: "Yeah I already know that much."

John: "Ok good. Their names are Berserk, Brute and Brat."

David giggled out loud.

John: "May I ask what is so funny, Mr. Evans?"

David: "Oh no, no just the uhhhh…the girls names."

John ignored him and continued.

John: "Ok, now, first you'll need a codename."

David: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Codename?"

John: "Yes Mr. Evans, codename. Your codename will be Falcon."

David: "…that's it?"

John: "Yes."

David: "Well why can't it be Eagle or something like that? Why does it have to be Falcon?"

John: "Quiet Mr. Evans."

David: "Wait how about-"

John: "I said be quiet! You will be Falcon and like it!"

David: "I'll be Falcon but I won't like it."

John: "Second, you will be set up and prepared here at the headquarters as well as be trained because the-"

David: "Trained?"

John: "Yes, trained, Mr. Evans. There are some defenders of the Powerpunk Girls in Viletown who know you by name and some who know you by face. So with that said you may experience some heavy impact when you are looking for the girls."

David: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute, stop sign. Heavy impact? Am I gonna get shot at?!

John: "Probably, we don't know. That's what the training is for. We will train you to use a gun."

David got up fast.

David: "No, no, no, no! Alright, hell no! Hell to the f*****g no! I am not risking my goddamn life for three little f*****g brats just because they destroyed your f*****g city! Im outta this b***h! Find yourself another codename falcon thing or whatever!"

John pushed a button which let a cage door came down in front of David, blocking his exit.

John: "I believe you don't understand Mr. Evans! It took us a total of six years to rebuild this city! Three years to clean up the mess and another three years to rebuild! So if you don't mind sit back down! Once we choose a person for the job that person has no choice, no say in anything what-so-ever!"

David: "Whatever dude. But if I die, I'm coming back and haunting you!"

John ignored that and continued on.

John: "So as I said earlier, you will be set up, prepared and trained here at the headquarters before heading into Viletown. You will start right away without hesitation. Agent M here will be your commander. You will not have scheduled hours. You will just do what you are told. Carry on."

Agent M. brought David out.

David: "Hey am I getting paid?"

Agent M. stopped and got into David's face.

Agent M: "That depends on whether you are successful in capturing the girls. I will be the judge of when, where, how, and how much you get paid."

David: "It's called a breath mint."

Agent M. bawled his fists, ready to punch David but kept his cool.

They went to the training area where Agent M. handed David a Desert Eagle.

Agent M: "Walk up to gate right there and shoot at the targets that come up."

David: "But I don't know if I-"

Agent M: "Do it!"

David took the gun and shot at the targets without missing one.

Agent M: "Surprising. Now let's try a machine gun." 

David did it without a problem.

Agent M: "Wow. You're a f*****g natural."

David: "I play Call of Duty. It's a video game. I know what I'm doing."

Agent M: "Okay, well I thought that would have taken a millennium. Now let's get you all set and prepared."

David and Agent M walk to another part of the headquarters.

David: (Breathes heavily) "Jesus! What's with all the walking?! How big is this freaking headquarter?!"

Agent M sighed and muttered 'degenerate' under his breath.

Agent M: "We will set you up and prepare you here. First we will give you money. 5,000 dollars in cash."

David: "Sweet!"

David was about to rip the cash wade of out Agent M's hand but Agent M stopped him.

Agent M: "This money is to be spent on things that you need! You are not to be clubbing and buying s**t you don't need with this money because if I find out you are, which I _will_ find out, I am coming into Viletown, finding you and beating you ass to a pulp. Got it?!"

David: "Does that include-"

Agent M: "Do you understand?!"

David: "Yes sir!"

Agent M: "Alright. You also be given a variety of weapons ranging from a nine millimeter to an M16. You will also be given a s**tload of ammunition."

David: "Okay."

Agent M: "You will need to change your identity from time to time so here are several identification cards."

David: "Cool."

Agent M: "That's really all you need for this kind of mission. Oh here is a walkie talkie for communication and that's it."

David: "Alright, when do I start?"

Agent M: "Right away. Had you been listening to John earlier you would have heard him say you don't have scheduled hours."

David: "Okay."

Agent M: "By the way, you are not to shoot or kill the Powerpunk Girls. They are to be brought back here alive and unharmed, you hear me, alive and unharmed."

David: "Gotcha."

Later that night, David told everybody about what happened today.

Blossom: "Oh great, now special forces are getting in on this?!"

Buttercup: "Far out! Go get em!"

Danny: "I can't believe you're an agent. You can't even do you own chores let alone do agent work."

Evan: "All I can say is wow."

Professor: "Just be careful in Viletown Dave."

Bubbles: "Yes, please!"

Professor: "When and what time do you start?"

David: "Tonight whenever."

Professor just stared at him.

Professor: "You don't have scheduled hours?"

David: "Nope."

Danny: "I'm still flabbergasted you passed training."

Evan: "Yeah I'd believe you shot your own balls off let alone shot an inanimate object and hit it!"

David: "Yeah Agent M. said I was a natural."

Evan: "Again, wow."

David: "Yeah, check out this M16 they gave me."

Everyone except Buttercup gasped.

Bubbles: "Put that thing away doo doo head!"

David: "Whatever. I'd figure I'd show it to you."

Blossom rolled her eyes.

After dinner was done, we all wished David a good luck and he went through the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**David Evans **

**Codename: Falcon**

**Chapter 1**

David Evans is sitting in the Powerpuff Girls' house watching TV when an agent looking guy comes busting through the front door.

Agent: "David Evans?"

David: "Ummm...yeah? What's up?"

Agent: "My name is Agent M. I work for a special force here in Townsville. You have been chosen to go into Viletown, the counterpart of Townsville in an alternate universe, and capture the Powerpunk Girls, and then you are to report back to Townsville by going through the Powerpunk Girls bedroom mirror so we can bring those girls to justice."

David looked confused for a minute.

David: "What?"

Agent M: (Sighs in frustration) "Okay, you are to capture the counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls-"

David: "There's counterparts of the girls?!"

Agent M: "WILL YOU LET ME FINISH?!"

David: "Sorry."

Agent: "Yes there are counterparts of the girls called the Powerpunk Girls. We will tell you more at the headquarters."

David: "Wait, why do you want me to bring the girls into _Townsville_ instead of bringing them to justice in _Viletown_?"

Agent M: "Because a while back, the Powerpuff Girls and Powerpunk Girls switched universes and the Powerpunk Girls destroyed our city. We want them to be brought to justice here in Townsville."

David: "Oh okay. But how am I gonna get into Viletown?"

Agent M: "The Powerpuff Girls bedroom mirror. No more questions! Just do as you are told!"

David: "Whatever."

Agent M: "Okay. We will go back to my headquarters to get you all prepared and set up for your stay in Viletown."

David: "Stay?! How hard is it gonna be to catch three freaking girls?!"

Agent M: "You have no f*****g idea who you will be going up against."

As Agent M and David walk out of the house David stopped.

David: "Wait one more question, please."

Agent M: "What?!"

David: "Why me? Why not my two friends Evan and Danny or the _Powerpuff Girls_?"

Agent M: "Because one, The Powerpuff Girls have a hard time catching them, two they are in school right now, three, your two friends work for a living and four, you're the only one sitting on his ass not doing anything now let's go."

David: "Oh okay."

At the headquarters, Agent M brought David to their big boss. John Betters.

John: "Oh hello Agent M. I see you brought our Mr. Evans. Hello, I'm John; I'm in charge of the headquarters here. Come into my office, sit down."

They go into John's office.

John: "Now Mr. Evans you have been chosen specifically and carefully to capture the three little Powerpunk Girls who destroyed our city some time ago."

David: "Yeah I already know that much."

John: "Ok good. Their names are Berserk, Brute and Brat."

David giggled out loud.

John: "May I ask what is so funny, Mr. Evans?"

David: "Oh no, no just the uhhhh…the girls names."

John ignored him and continued.

John: "Ok, now, first you'll need a codename."

David: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Codename?"

John: "Yes Mr. Evans, codename. Your codename will be Falcon."

David: "…that's it?"

John: "Yes."

David: "Well why can't it be Eagle or something like that? Why does it have to be Falcon?"

John: "Quiet Mr. Evans."

David: "Wait how about-"

John: "I said be quiet! You will be Falcon and like it!"

David: "I'll be Falcon but I won't like it."

John: "Second, you will be set up and prepared here at the headquarters as well as be trained because the-"

David: "Trained?"

John: "Yes, trained, Mr. Evans. There are some defenders of the Powerpunk Girls in Viletown who know you by name and some who know you by face. So with that said you may experience some heavy impact when you are looking for the girls."

David: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute, stop sign. Heavy impact? Am I gonna get shot at?!

John: "Probably, we don't know. That's what the training is for. We will train you to use a gun."

David got up fast.

David: "No, no, no, no! Alright, hell no! Hell to the f*****g no! I am not risking my goddamn life for three little f*****g brats just because they destroyed your f*****g city! Im outta this b***h! Find yourself another codename falcon thing or whatever!"

John pushed a button which let a cage door came down in front of David, blocking his exit.

John: "I believe you don't understand Mr. Evans! It took us a total of six years to rebuild this city! Three years to clean up the mess and another three years to rebuild! So if you don't mind sit back down! Once we choose a person for the job that person has no choice, no say in anything what-so-ever!"

David: "Whatever dude. But if I die, I'm coming back and haunting you!"

John ignored that and continued on.

John: "So as I said earlier, you will be set up, prepared and trained here at the headquarters before heading into Viletown. You will start right away without hesitation. Agent M here will be your commander. You will not have scheduled hours. You will just do what you are told. Carry on."

Agent M. brought David out.

David: "Hey am I getting paid?"

Agent M. stopped and got into David's face.

Agent M: "That depends on whether you are successful in capturing the girls. I will be the judge of when, where, how, and how much you get paid."

David: "It's called a breath mint."

Agent M. bawled his fists, ready to punch David but kept his cool.

They went to the training area where Agent M. handed David a Desert Eagle.

Agent M: "Walk up to gate right there and shoot at the targets that come up."

David: "But I don't know if I-"

Agent M: "Do it!"

David took the gun and shot at the targets without missing one.

Agent M: "Surprising. Now let's try a machine gun." 

David did it without a problem.

Agent M: "Wow. You're a f*****g natural."

David: "I play Call of Duty. It's a video game. I know what I'm doing."

Agent M: "Okay, well I thought that would have taken a millennium. Now let's get you all set and prepared."

David and Agent M walk to another part of the headquarters.

David: (Breathes heavily) "Jesus! What's with all the walking?! How big is this freaking headquarter?!"

Agent M sighed and muttered 'degenerate' under his breath.

Agent M: "We will set you up and prepare you here. First we will give you money. 5,000 dollars in cash."

David: "Sweet!"

David was about to rip the cash wade of out Agent M's hand but Agent M stopped him.

Agent M: "This money is to be spent on things that you need! You are not to be clubbing and buying s**t you don't need with this money because if I find out you are, which I _will_ find out, I am coming into Viletown, finding you and beating you ass to a pulp. Got it?!"

David: "Does that include-"

Agent M: "Do you understand?!"

David: "Yes sir!"

Agent M: "Alright. You also be given a variety of weapons ranging from a nine millimeter to an M16. You will also be given a s**tload of ammunition."

David: "Okay."

Agent M: "You will need to change your identity from time to time so here are several identification cards."

David: "Cool."

Agent M: "That's really all you need for this kind of mission. Oh here is a walkie talkie for communication and that's it."

David: "Alright, when do I start?"

Agent M: "Right away. Had you been listening to John earlier you would have heard him say you don't have scheduled hours."

David: "Okay."

Agent M: "By the way, you are not to shoot or kill the Powerpunk Girls. They are to be brought back here alive and unharmed, you hear me, alive and unharmed."

David: "Gotcha."

Later that night, David told everybody about what happened today.

Blossom: "Oh great, now special forces are getting in on this?!"

Buttercup: "Far out! Go get em!"

Danny: "I can't believe you're an agent. You can't even do you own chores let alone do agent work."

Evan: "All I can say is wow."

Professor: "Just be careful in Viletown Dave."

Bubbles: "Yes, please!"

Professor: "When and what time do you start?"

David: "Tonight whenever."

Professor just stared at him.

Professor: "You don't have scheduled hours?"

David: "Nope."

Danny: "I'm still flabbergasted you passed training."

Evan: "Yeah I'd believe you shot your own balls off let alone shot an inanimate object and hit it!"

David: "Yeah Agent M. said I was a natural."

Evan: "Again, wow."

David: "Yeah, check out this M16 they gave me."

Everyone except Buttercup gasped.

Bubbles: "Put that thing away doo doo head!"

David: "Whatever. I'd figure I'd show it to you."

Blossom rolled her eyes.

After dinner was done, we all wished David a good luck and he went through the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

**David Evans **

**Codename: Falcon**

**Chapter 1**

David Evans is sitting in the Powerpuff Girls' house watching TV when an agent looking guy comes busting through the front door.

Agent: "David Evans?"

David: "Ummm...yeah? What's up?"

Agent: "My name is Agent M. I work for a special force here in Townsville. You have been chosen to go into Viletown, the counterpart of Townsville in an alternate universe, and capture the Powerpunk Girls, and then you are to report back to Townsville by going through the Powerpunk Girls bedroom mirror so we can bring those girls to justice."

David looked confused for a minute.

David: "What?"

Agent M: (Sighs in frustration) "Okay, you are to capture the counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls-"

David: "There's counterparts of the girls?!"

Agent M: "WILL YOU LET ME FINISH?!"

David: "Sorry."

Agent: "Yes there are counterparts of the girls called the Powerpunk Girls. We will tell you more at the headquarters."

David: "Wait, why do you want me to bring the girls into _Townsville_ instead of bringing them to justice in _Viletown_?"

Agent M: "Because a while back, the Powerpuff Girls and Powerpunk Girls switched universes and the Powerpunk Girls destroyed our city. We want them to be brought to justice here in Townsville."

David: "Oh okay. But how am I gonna get into Viletown?"

Agent M: "The Powerpuff Girls bedroom mirror. No more questions! Just do as you are told!"

David: "Whatever."

Agent M: "Okay. We will go back to my headquarters to get you all prepared and set up for your stay in Viletown."

David: "Stay?! How hard is it gonna be to catch three freaking girls?!"

Agent M: "You have no f*****g idea who you will be going up against."

As Agent M and David walk out of the house David stopped.

David: "Wait one more question, please."

Agent M: "What?!"

David: "Why me? Why not my two friends Evan and Danny or the _Powerpuff Girls_?"

Agent M: "Because one, The Powerpuff Girls have a hard time catching them, two they are in school right now, three, your two friends work for a living and four, you're the only one sitting on his ass not doing anything now let's go."

David: "Oh okay."

At the headquarters, Agent M brought David to their big boss. John Betters.

John: "Oh hello Agent M. I see you brought our Mr. Evans. Hello, I'm John; I'm in charge of the headquarters here. Come into my office, sit down."

They go into John's office.

John: "Now Mr. Evans you have been chosen specifically and carefully to capture the three little Powerpunk Girls who destroyed our city some time ago."

David: "Yeah I already know that much."

John: "Ok good. Their names are Berserk, Brute and Brat."

David giggled out loud.

John: "May I ask what is so funny, Mr. Evans?"

David: "Oh no, no just the uhhhh…the girls names."

John ignored him and continued.

John: "Ok, now, first you'll need a codename."

David: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Codename?"

John: "Yes Mr. Evans, codename. Your codename will be Falcon."

David: "…that's it?"

John: "Yes."

David: "Well why can't it be Eagle or something like that? Why does it have to be Falcon?"

John: "Quiet Mr. Evans."

David: "Wait how about-"

John: "I said be quiet! You will be Falcon and like it!"

David: "I'll be Falcon but I won't like it."

John: "Second, you will be set up and prepared here at the headquarters as well as be trained because the-"

David: "Trained?"

John: "Yes, trained, Mr. Evans. There are some defenders of the Powerpunk Girls in Viletown who know you by name and some who know you by face. So with that said you may experience some heavy impact when you are looking for the girls."

David: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute, stop sign. Heavy impact? Am I gonna get shot at?!

John: "Probably, we don't know. That's what the training is for. We will train you to use a gun."

David got up fast.

David: "No, no, no, no! Alright, hell no! Hell to the f*****g no! I am not risking my goddamn life for three little f*****g brats just because they destroyed your f*****g city! Im outta this b***h! Find yourself another codename falcon thing or whatever!"

John pushed a button which let a cage door came down in front of David, blocking his exit.

John: "I believe you don't understand Mr. Evans! It took us a total of six years to rebuild this city! Three years to clean up the mess and another three years to rebuild! So if you don't mind sit back down! Once we choose a person for the job that person has no choice, no say in anything what-so-ever!"

David: "Whatever dude. But if I die, I'm coming back and haunting you!"

John ignored that and continued on.

John: "So as I said earlier, you will be set up, prepared and trained here at the headquarters before heading into Viletown. You will start right away without hesitation. Agent M here will be your commander. You will not have scheduled hours. You will just do what you are told. Carry on."

Agent M. brought David out.

David: "Hey am I getting paid?"

Agent M. stopped and got into David's face.

Agent M: "That depends on whether you are successful in capturing the girls. I will be the judge of when, where, how, and how much you get paid."

David: "It's called a breath mint."

Agent M. bawled his fists, ready to punch David but kept his cool.

They went to the training area where Agent M. handed David a Desert Eagle.

Agent M: "Walk up to gate right there and shoot at the targets that come up."

David: "But I don't know if I-"

Agent M: "Do it!"

David took the gun and shot at the targets without missing one.

Agent M: "Surprising. Now let's try a machine gun." 

David did it without a problem.

Agent M: "Wow. You're a f*****g natural."

David: "I play Call of Duty. It's a video game. I know what I'm doing."

Agent M: "Okay, well I thought that would have taken a millennium. Now let's get you all set and prepared."

David and Agent M walk to another part of the headquarters.

David: (Breathes heavily) "Jesus! What's with all the walking?! How big is this freaking headquarter?!"

Agent M sighed and muttered 'degenerate' under his breath.

Agent M: "We will set you up and prepare you here. First we will give you money. 5,000 dollars in cash."

David: "Sweet!"

David was about to rip the cash wade of out Agent M's hand but Agent M stopped him.

Agent M: "This money is to be spent on things that you need! You are not to be clubbing and buying s**t you don't need with this money because if I find out you are, which I _will_ find out, I am coming into Viletown, finding you and beating you ass to a pulp. Got it?!"

David: "Does that include-"

Agent M: "Do you understand?!"

David: "Yes sir!"

Agent M: "Alright. You also be given a variety of weapons ranging from a nine millimeter to an M16. You will also be given a s**tload of ammunition."

David: "Okay."

Agent M: "You will need to change your identity from time to time so here are several identification cards."

David: "Cool."

Agent M: "That's really all you need for this kind of mission. Oh here is a walkie talkie for communication and that's it."

David: "Alright, when do I start?"

Agent M: "Right away. Had you been listening to John earlier you would have heard him say you don't have scheduled hours."

David: "Okay."

Agent M: "By the way, you are not to shoot or kill the Powerpunk Girls. They are to be brought back here alive and unharmed, you hear me, alive and unharmed."

David: "Gotcha."

Later that night, David told everybody about what happened today.

Blossom: "Oh great, now special forces are getting in on this?!"

Buttercup: "Far out! Go get em!"

Danny: "I can't believe you're an agent. You can't even do you own chores let alone do agent work."

Evan: "All I can say is wow."

Professor: "Just be careful in Viletown Dave."

Bubbles: "Yes, please!"

Professor: "When and what time do you start?"

David: "Tonight whenever."

Professor just stared at him.

Professor: "You don't have scheduled hours?"

David: "Nope."

Danny: "I'm still flabbergasted you passed training."

Evan: "Yeah I'd believe you shot your own balls off let alone shot an inanimate object and hit it!"

David: "Yeah Agent M. said I was a natural."

Evan: "Again, wow."

David: "Yeah, check out this M16 they gave me."

Everyone except Buttercup gasped.

Bubbles: "Put that thing away doo doo head!"

David: "Whatever. I'd figure I'd show it to you."

Blossom rolled her eyes.

After dinner was done, we all wished David a good luck and he went through the mirror.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

David and Jim were sound asleep until…

(Phone rings loudly)

David: "The f**k?"

Jim: "Damn wakeup call!"

David reaches for the receiver and answers groggily.

David: "Yes?"

Automated woman's voice: "Hello, this is your automatic 6 o'clock am wakeup call. Compliments of the Viletown Hotel. To learn more about-"

David: "Awww shut up!"

Click! David hung up.

Jim: "Well, since we're up, let's plan out how we're going to catch those girls."

David: "Let's get ready first."

David and Jim get ready and all dressed up.

Jim: "Okay I say we check out the girl's house."

David: "No, no, we can't."

Jim: "Why not?"

David: "When I first came here I was in the girl's house for four hours straight and they didn't come home."

Jim: "Jesus. For five year olds they stay out quite long."

David: "I know right."

Jim: "There's got to be a way to get to those girls! There's just got to be!"

David: "Maybe if we-"

David was cut off by knocking at the door. Jim and David hurried to put their stuff away.

David: (Running around) "where do I put the stuff?!"

Jim: "Under the sheets! Hurry!"

David jammed the paperwork underneath the bed sheets. 

Jim: (Innocent voice) "Who is it?"

Cleaning lady: "Hola? Housekeeping."

Jim: "Come back later."

Cleaning lady: "No, no I must clean now."

Jim: (whispering) "Hehehehe, I'm gonna kill you b***h."

David: "I've got an idea."

David pulled out his gun.

Jim: "I was kidding!"

David: "No I don't mean that! Scare her away!"

Jim: "Good idea."

Jim: "You still there?"

Cleaning lady: "Si. I wait till you ready."

Jim: "Okay 1…2…3!"

They open the door and pint the gun at the lady.

David and Jim: "Boo!"

Cleaning lady: "AAAAHHHHH! They gonna kill me, they gonna kill me!"

The lady ran running down the corridor.

David: "Something tells me we're gonna be using the side door."

Jim: "Gee what gave you that idea?"

They went back in the room.

After they finished planning, David and Jim were getting ready to go when they heard knocking on their door.

David: "Oh boy."

Jim: (Innocent voice again) "Who is it?"

Manager: "This is the hotel manager. May we speak to you two guys?"

Jim: "Okay, just a minute."

Jim ran up to David.

Jim: "On 3, we open that door and run like hell. Ok?"

David: "Hell yeah."

Jim and David walk up to the door.

Jim: "Ok 1…2…3!"

David and Jim opened the door, pushing the manager down in the process.

Jim: "Run, run run!"

Manager: "Hey, you get back here now!"

Jim: "To the stairwell now!"

David and Jim ran down the stairs.

David: (Panting) "I hate running!"

Jim: "Come on!" 

David: "I'm coming!"

David and Jim made it to the first floor and ran through the first floor hall and then out to the front desk area.

Security guard: "Hey you!"

The guard started shooting at them but they ducked behind a chair.

David: "What're they doing?!"

Jim: "They wanna play rough? Two can play at that game!"

Jim came around and shot the guard two times in the chest.

David: "Goddamn!"

Jim: "Let's go, quickly!"

Jim and David ran out into the parking lot and started running down the street.

David: "Where are we going?!"

Jim: "To get a car!"

David: "I've tried that already!"

Jim: "What do you mean?!"

David: "I went to the dealership and-"

Jim: "No I mean steal a car numbnuts!"

David: "What?! We're already in enough trouble as it is."

Jim: "At this point who gives a f**k?!"

David: "…good point!"

David and Jim ran a little more ways until they stopped to catch their breath.

Jim: "I think we've lost them."

David: "Yeah me too."

Jim: "We've got to steal a car. We're agents, not pussies."

David: "But where are we gonna steal a car without getting caught."

Jim: (thinking) "…a neighborhood."

David: "What?"

Jim: "A neighborhood. They're quiet places for the most part right?"

David: "Right?"

Jim: "So we go into a neighborhood, hot wire a car and we're in business!"

David: "You know how to hot wire right?"

Jim: "I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't know!"

David: "Okay then, let's roll!"

Jim and David walked slowly into a neighborhood.

Jim: "That's it, just walk nice and slowly. Don't make yourself look suspicious."

David: "It is pretty quiet around here."

Jim: "What'd I tell ya? Nice and quiet."

David and Jim saw a car in good shape sitting in a driveway.

Jim: "See that car over there? The black one?"

David: "Yes?"

Jim: "That's our target."

David: "Okay so I'm guessing you want me to open the doors and you hot wire while I keep a lookout?"

Jim: "Like you could read my mind."

David ran over to the car and tried the doors first.

David: "S**t they're locked!"

Jim: "Of course they'll be! Try this."

Jim handed David a metal object.

David: "What's this?"

Jim: "Stick it in the f***ing window!"

Jim assisted him and got the door open.

Jim: "Simple right?!"

David: "Well excuse me for not being secret agent Jack!"

Jim: "Just keep a lookout."

Jim started working on the car.

Jim: "I almost got it."

David: "Hurry up man I think I see a car coming."

Jim started moving faster.

David: "Almost done?!"

The car started up and a man came out of the house.

Man: "Hey what're you doing with my car?"

David came up and punched him in his face, knocking him out cold.

Jim: "Nice shot."

David: "Thanks."

Jim: "Now let's get the hell outta here!"

Jim and David hop in the car and drive off.

David: "So now where do we go?"

Jim: "Well first, regardless of what you say, I want to go to the girl's house."

David: "And when they're not there I'm gonna sing 'I told ya so'."

Jim: "You can do whatever the f**k you want."

Jim turned on the radio and it immediately went to a news station.

Newsman: (On radio) "-suspects have been identified as both raven haired and Caucasian. One with a beard and the other without. They both ran from the Viletown Hotel and-"

Jim changed the channel.

David: "Is that us?"

Jim: "Sounds like it."

David: "Man we are soooooo wanted in this town."

Jim: "So f***ing wanted."

Jim saw through the rearview mirror a car following them.

Jim: "Check out that car following us."

David turned around and saw it too.

David: "I feel action coming."

Jim: "I'll open the sunroof and you shoot."

David: "Copy that!"

David got his gun ready as Jim opened the sunroof.

Jim: "Don't shoot yet though."

David: "Why not?"

Jim: "Because we don't know if those are defenders yet. Let them shoot first."

David: "Alright."

The minute David said that, bullets starting hitting the car.

David: "Now I'm shooting."

David went through the sunroof and shot at the car but missed the defenders.

David: "F**k!"

The defenders shot back and David did too.

David: "Can you drive a little straighter?!"

Jim: "Can you learn how to f***ing shoot?!"

David: "Oh yeah?!"

David shot at the car and killed two of the defenders; the car veering off the road and crashed.

David: "Eat your words mother f***er! I'm a goddamn pro!"

Jim: (Muttering) "Finally."

Jim and David pulled up near the girl's house.

Jim: "Ok we're here. Now follow me and do exactly as I say."

David: "Alrighty."

Jim: "Come on."

Jim and David got out of the car and walked towards the girl's house on the side.

Jim: "Be careful there may be defenders."

David: "Gotcha."

Jim and David got closer and closer to the house until they got to the front door.

David: "How are we gonna get in?"

Jim pulled out that thing he gave David earlier to open the car.

David: "Oh ok cool."

Jim fiddled with it till he got the lock.

David: "Awesome."

Jim: "Remember, do what _I_ say."

David: "I gotcha ya buddy."

They went into the house and walked around.

David: (Whispering) "I don't see anyone here."

Jim: (Whispering) "We haven't checked the-"

They started hearing voices down the hall where the girl's room was. 

Jim motioned David to follow him and closer to the girl's room. When they got the door they heard words like 'defenders' and 'death' and phrases like 'what cowards they are' and 'they'll never suspect we'd be here'. Jim lipped to David 'on three' and counted 1, 2, 3 then burst through the door. They came face to face.

Jim: "Well, well, well if it isn't the powerfreak girls!"

Berserk: "H-h-how did-how did-"

Jim: "Didn't think we'd find you here?! Wouldn't suspect a thing?!"

Brute: "We'll never give into you!"

David: "Believe me you'll have to."

Jim: "Because if you don't…"

David: "We'll be forced to hurt you badly."

Brat: "You can't hurt us!"

Jim: "Who's got the loaded guns here?! Definitely not you!"

Berserk: "So I assume you've come to take us to Townsville?"

Jim: "You bet your ass we are!"

Berserk: "Oh yeah? What did we do?"

Jim: "Well you not only destroyed the city when you and the Powerpuff Girls switched worlds and recently, YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIENDS!"

Everyone in the room jumped a foot.

Brute: "What're you talking about?!"

Jim: "The two others with us! Peter and Ron!"

Brat: "The defenders did that not us!"

Jim: "Oh but it was the defenders who were defending you! They may have killed them but it was you they were killing them for!"

David: "Now that's a very good point right there wouldn't you say Jim?"

Jim: "Oh yes indeed!"

The girls looked at each other and back at Jim and David.

Berserk: "So what?!"

Jim: "So what? So what? They were my best friends that's what! They were like family to me!"

Jim pulled out his gun and pulled back the hammer on his handgun.

Jim: "And now! You're gonna pay for their death!"

The girls got scared looks on their faces.

David: "Jim? What're you doing?"

Jim: "What the f**k does it look like! I'm gonna kill 'em!"

David: "Dude! We're supposed to bring them back alive! Agent M's orders!"

Jim: "I don't give a shit what Agent M wants!"

David: "I do!"

Jim: "Who cares?! I want revenge!"

Jim raised his gun to the girls as they grew more and more scared.

Jim: "Say goodbye!"

David was quicker and raised his gun and shot Jim in his ribs. Jim fell to the ground, blood spewing out of his mouth. He got back up and kept his balance by leaning on the window. He looked over at David.

Jim: "D-d-dav-david..."

David: "I'm sorry Jim, but I can't have you jeopardizing this mission."

David shot Jim three more times. With that Jim fell through the window and on the lawn, dead as a doornail.

Berserk: "Whoa!"

The girls walked to the window.

Brat: "You killed your own teammate."

Brute: "Awesome!"

David: "I'm supposed to bring you girls back alive and I'd get paid a lot of money for it. Nobody f**ks with my pay!"

The girls turned around and looked at him, his gun pointed at them.

Berserk: "Hey wait a minute! You're supposed to bring us back alive!"

Brat: "Yeah not shoot us!"

David: "I can't kill you. But who said I can't harm you?"

The girls looked at each other.

David: "Now get through the mirror, now!"

The girls obeyed him and they went through the mirror.


End file.
